Patent application of a newsstand display module bearing a triangular shaped module composed of similar juxtaposed lateral shelves, one front module, one back showcase, upper display area, one storage room coupled with a safe and a neon sign.
This display module developed from a proposal which includes the display of a wide range of magazines, newspapers and sundry products to be commercialized in market spots inside shopping centers. The modular display design allows for the operator to have full visual control of the store from a priviledged standpoint. Sales are computer operated by means of a bar code optical reader.
The caster-supported display module occupies an area of eight square meters (8 m2), which is significantly smaller than the area occupied by the traditional newsstand (18 m2). The module holds a large storage compartment and a security safe. The storage compartment has side shelves to hold the products which are not on display. The operator has access to this area through a back door. Two glass windows display products on the back of the module. The safety system of the display module makes use of a canvas cover which is locked with a padlock whenever the module is not being operated.
In the traditional newsstand, customers are not offered easy access to the goods on sale as no more than a hundred products can be on display in its external areas. Differently, the display areas of this module may hold as many as 1500 different titles grouped in specific sections or ten times the number of titles displayed in the traditional newsstand. Customers are offered a self-service system. This mode of organization makes it easier for customers to browse comfortably through magazines and newsapers, find the subjects of their choice and read a few articles. This is another advantage of this display module where the customer is offered full access to all the products on sale. Another advantage it has over the existent newsstands is its internal storage area, which can hold as many as 3.000 titles, or double the amount of merchandise stored in traditional newsstands.
The drawings included in this descriptive report contain numeric references and a detailed description of the display module. The module configurations, proportions, dimensions and types of covering are not determined in the drawings as they are not relevant to this patent application. They can be determined by specific needs at the time of the industrial production. The drawings are illustrative of the functional features of the module.